Captured Love
by The Girl That Vanished
Summary: during a battle for a clow card sakura winds up trapped in a clow card! Li knows that now Sakura is his responisiblity, but while Li is looking after her  will new feelings grow? will Sakura ever escape? RR!
1. Chapter 1

_Captured love: a captivating love story._

_Prologue._

'' _Emperor of thunder answer my call! ''_

_A terrific explosion knocking Sakura senseless as she fell back on the hard floor, her pupils growing smaller from the blinding light._

' _LI!' She screamed as she realised she had lost her classmate through the thick smoke which covered everything like an evil veil of darkness and hate._

_Eventually she sighted him slumped on the floor gritting his teeth in pain as the fiery card floated above him its eyes as red as the fire burning around it._

'' _That brat ruins everything!' Kero mumbled by Sakura's shoulder giving Li an angry look._

_Sakura stood there clutching her staff gazing at the person who is stopping her from capturing the clow cards successfully._

_He ALWAYS told her she was useless and weak, not worthy to be the cards master._

_She sighed bowing her head in thought._

_She couldn't let him suffer though._

_Quickly she summoned her own clow card and shouted the command, her staff hitting the card with a loud echo, a bright light swirling out of the card taking on the elements shape._

_Watery released a strong waterfall that collapsed on the enemy card that struggled with the impact the fire beginning to extinguish._

_She held up her staff preparing to capture the card._

_Stopping dead in her tracks, Sakura looked over at Li who was sealing the card also._

' _You stupid kid!' the faint cry of Kero audible in the background as Sakura felt herself lifted from her feet enclosing her in a mysterious orb._

_She creased her face in pain as the orb tightened around her stealing her off her breath._

_Li ran under her his brown eyes widened in panic at the situation._

' _No…' he murmured looking down at his sword guiltily._

_He closed his eyes tightly thinking of sakura wondering if he would see her again._

_His eyes shot open realizing the orb had disappeared and Watery and Fiery lay by his feet._

_He picked them up from the gravely floor rubbing them in between his fingers._

'' _There's one more.'' Kero whispered in the boy's ear seriously._

_Picking up the last magical card words seemed to lose him as he scanned the symbol on the card._

_Could it be?_

_He laid his head in his hands groaning sadly._

'' _Sakura, im so sorry.''_


	2. the trapped secret

**Chapter 1. The trapped secret.**

The brown-haired boy stared in sickly shock at the card lying forlorn in his hand.

How did this happen?

He stroked his finger across the papery surface once more then returned it to the front pocket of his backpack.

He couldn't think about this now. He was late for school.

Walking through the double doors Syaoran noticed Tomoyo sighing sadly at the spot in front of her, obviously expecting sakura to be there, her cheerful face lighting up the dark hallway.

Syaoran stared in pity at Tomoyo clutching her video camera her gaze directed downwards to her schoolbag, which had a cute outfit poking out.

Syaoran smirked to himself remembering an outfit that Sakura once wore, the theme a kitty cat. He thought that one was pretty kawaii.

Shaking his head ridding himself of the thoughts he sidled up to Tomoyo who were still looking down at her camera her eyes dark and lonely.

"Ohayou." He mumbled by her side trying not to stare at the clips of Sakura she was flipping through on her photo album.

" Ohayou." She muttered back clearly engrossed in the contents of her photo album.

He shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the classroom resolving on Sakuras situation.

He leaned his head back nearly tripping over as the door swung open unexpectedly revealing his ultimate enemy. Eriol.

" Sumimasen." He growled, resisting the urge to slam his fist into the other boys face.

Eriol merely smirked and stepped aside for Syaoran to pass, observing the him as he walked past.

Syaoran bowed his head to the teacher who smiled back politely even though his gaze was on the girl sitting at the desk in front of him.

He sighed in awe at the red-haired girl blushing at the intensity of the teachers stare.

Rika quickly turned away from the man in front of her pretending to be amused by Yamasaki and Chiharu having an argument, as usual.

Syaoran meanwhile isolated himself as much as he could from the group laughing in front of him.

Instead he busied himself with unbuckling the front pocket of his backpack revealing the deadly secret that Syaoran was in charge of keeping.

A blush spread across his cheeks at the image of a cherry blossom patterned card with a special face gazing back at him.

He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but the angelic face of Sakura seemed to change as her expression became sad and lonely a single tear falling down her delicate, soft cheek.

He fingered the surface of the card but no wetness reappeared on his finger, and when he looked back at the card it was a vision of angelic beauty again.

He sighed sadly pitying Sakuras plight.

" Im sorry Sakura." He whispered softly his whole soul feeling like it would break down if a tear fell from the flowers face again.

'' Sorry for what?'' a curious voice asked from behind him.

He spun around abruptly the Card still held closely to his chest.

" Um. Well you see." he stuttered as Mr Terada chuckled heartily.

The teacher then scribbled into the book he was holding.

" The right reply is HAI Sensei.''

" Hai sensei." Syaoran appropriately said deeply embarrassed.

Later, after the slight problem with the register Syaoran couldn't concentrate on his story writing as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle sensing someone staring at him.

Looking out of the corner of his eye he sighted the ever so smug Eriol observing him ever so closely his glasses seeming to fog up by the amount of staring he was doing.

Syaoran could now understand how nervous Sakura must have felt when his clingy cousin Meiling kept staring at her dark-eyed last term.

He closed his eyes trying to ignore Eriol.

He just had to bear it till the end of the day.

" YOU STUPID BRAT! YOU LITTLE KID!"

" YOU PLUSH TOY!"

" Now we should just calm down." Yue said coolly leaning against the wall casually.

" How can we calm down when that brat went and MESSED everything up like he always does."

" I didn't mean for it to happen I swear!"

" Why you…"

" Arguing won't make sakuras situation any better."

Kero and Syaoran looked awkward at this, their guilty feelings known in the now nostalgic atmosphere.

The symbol of the moon stepped forward his expression one of seriousness and extreme intelligence.

" Sakuras situation was caused by Syaoran, you're very right Kero, but he did not trap her like this with a dark motive Syaoran looked very guilty today as I watched him from my side of the fence."

Syaoran looked up in obvious confusion about to ask a question when Yue held up his hand to silence him.

" Even when its just Yukito it doesn't mean I can't see through his eyes sometimes."

Kero flew from one side of the room to the other clearly in deep thought.

" Yue, what does Sakuras family know about this are they in great grief?"

" Oh no I erased their memory for the moment."

Kero looked very angry but immediately backed down as Yue's hard stare silenced him.

" I am Yue the judge Kero you will not dare to stand up to me."

The two clow card guardians turned to the small nervous boy who felt so out of place in the presence of such mysterious beings.

" Its all up to you Syaoran, we trust you."

Kero looked ready to protest but knew better than to anger the great Yue.

When the two guardians had disappeared from his bedroom Syaoran collapsed onto the bed groaning to himself.

Why him? He couldn't look after her! She was his enemy! A rival for the role of official Card Captor victor!

He sighed and looked over at the picture of him and his parents their proud faces putting the bright sun to shame.

His family wanted the honour so much, but did he?

_Syaoran. _ A voice echoed mysteriously from a corner of the room.

Alarmed he sat up in bed his eyes widening at the place where the sound came from.

His backpack!

" Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed through his own accord grabbing the backpack hastily the front pocket already open as if it was luring Syaoran to the secret that was so deadly inside.

Whispering the command to his loyal sword the Clow card glowed, stepping out a shape that shocked Syaoran even now.

The shape of Sakura Kinomoto.

Her head was held low not the usual cheerful smile she greeted people with.

He placed both of his hands on her shoulders:

" Sakura, that's you isn't it?"

" Li-kun, im scared what's going on?"

He smiled at her happily inviting her to sit down on the bed.

" I've accidentally trapped you in a card."

" That's why everything has been so still."

He nodded but immediately stopped as she laid her face in her hands crying emotionally her tears dripping onto her shaking knees.

" Li-kun, I feel so lonely when I'm in the card its all black and dark and I feel so trapped like noone cares for me." She sobbed into her hands.

" That's not true Sakura."

" It is."

" Its not because I care for you."

She looked up her hollow eyes lighting up as if something was turned on inside her.

She felt alive again.

He looked away blushing muttering something about ' saving' and ' freedom'.

She didn't hear all his words because she looked at him with obvious admiration; she looked with admiration at her quiet-classmate.

Later when she returned to the card the image on the card was still one of angelic beauty but this time, the angel was smiling.

She was happy.


End file.
